Party Squid
Party Squid is a SpongeBob SquarePants fanon episode from Season 15. In this episode Squidward is forced to go to SpongeBob's horrible house party. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry *Plankton (cameo) *Gary (2 cameos) Plot Squidward is about to watch House Fancy when he is hears party music coming from outside. It's SpongeBob's house party and everyone's outside having a party.Squidward can't hear the tv because of the music and goes to tell them off. When he gets there however SpongeBob think he's here for the party but as soon as he says this Squidward begins to leave making SpongeBob cry. Mr. Krabs orders Squidward to stay saying that everyone must go to the party whenever they like SpongeBob or not and points out that Plankton had to go so Squidward stays to his dismay.As the day goes by Squidward becomes bored. Looking around Squidward see SpongeBob and Sandy dancing to a love song, Patrick eating all the party food and Mr. Krabs looking for money. Larry comes over but Squidward tells him to leave him alone and calls him fat making him cry and run off. SpongeBob comes over and ask Squidward if he will sing him happy birthday when the cake comes in. Squidward is happy to hear that SpongeBob wants to hear him sing .Squidward is so happy that he runs onto the dance floor with Sandy and Patrick and begins to dance (badly). Mr. Krabs tells him that he's making a fool out of himself. As soon as Mr. Krabs says this Squidward stop and walks off embarrassed. SpongeBob says its time to eat the cake which Squidward runs on the stage to perform when it turns out Mrs. Puff that will be singing and not Squidward. Squidward turns red with anger and kicks Mrs. Puff off the stage into the brithday cake. Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Sandy are mad at Squidward saying that he ruined everything however SpongeBob says that it was the best birthday he ever had and would like Squidward to come back the next year and the year after that and the year after that. The episode ends with Squidward screaming no! 'Trivia' Gary makes the cameo at the part where Mr.Krabs is looking for money and SpongeBob saying he had the best party ever. SpongeBob and Sandy were dancing a love song meaning that they like each other. Second time House Fancy appears. ''' '''It is very likely that SpongeBob wanted both Mrs. Puff and Squidward to sing him happy birthday as SpongeBob would never do something that mean to Squidward. 'APM Music' House or Horror - The Ending 'Quotes' Squidward: WHAT IN THE NAME OF LADY ANN THE 3RD? SpongeBob: Squidward y-y-our your not coming? WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Larry: Squidward my man... Squidward: Go away fatso! Larry: Fat?WHAAAAAAAA!!!! Patrick: O MON O MON O MON..... '(''Eats food) '''Squidward: COME ON SANDY DANCE!!! Sandy: Um Squidward? Mr. Krabs: Lad, you are quite making a fool out of yourself Squidward: (Embarrased) O'h..ah...sorry' Mrs. Puff: And now for a star pupil ''to Squidward Ten...''AAAAAAAAA!!!! Squidward: TAKE THAT LADY!!!! Mr. Krabs: AWWW SQUIDWARD LOOK WHAT YOU DONE YOU RUNIED EVERYTHING!!!! Sandy: YEAH!!! Patrick: I was going to eat that cake... SpongeBob: THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST PARTY EVER!!!! Mr. Krabs, Squilliam, Patrick & Sandy: Huh? SpongeBob: I want Squidward to come back the next year after that and the..... Squidward: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (as the camera zooms at the earth) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 Category:Articles in need of grammar correction